Passenger Seat
by kalen1
Summary: A fic based on the song Passenger Seat about Hatori pondering on his feeling on the girl sitting at the Passenger Seat...a girl named Honda Tohru...


**Disclaimers: Fruits Basket is not mine. But I wish that I was born to become a character in this anime. Ah!!! How sad! Please don't sue me just in case because I'm only a very poor student. Ah, the song Passenger Seat is actually my favorite song sung by Stephen Speaks. I got the lyrics from a site dedicated for them. Ah don't sue me of ever I have used the song…I just don't know what to write and then suddenly when I heard my sister playing it, I suddenly got the conscious and idea to write a songfic for this song. Just in case, you (Stephen Speaks) don't like what I made, just tell me right away and I'll take this fic off the web and never release it ever. I swear! **

**P**** A S S E N G E R    S E A T**

kalen

iceraqs@yahoo.com

"It's such a wonderful night, neh, Hatori-san?" A girl with a flowing silk smoothness and golden hair said with a huge smile on her face as she wanders about the scenery with her hands clasped in excitement.

**i look at her and have to smile as we go driving for a while**

The driver beside her smiled at her with sweetness if only she has seen the rare opportunity of seeing a smile on the 27-year old guy. His hair falls gently on his left cheek covering the once inflicted pain.

_How can you see the beauty in ordinary things? When I first saw you, I thought you were just an ordinary girl, that's it. But then, things changed when I talked to you, the moment I invited you to the main house. Yes, you are an ordinary girl but your words and your smile are really rare and exquisite. Smiles that can uplift others' soul and give hope to those whose souls and energy are drained. You've touched the whole Souma family with your inspiring words that you humbly retract from your mother's whom you regard as simply the best person in the world. But then, those words would be really useless if not combined with that special expression from your voice and face with sincerity and everything. Ah, even I can't explain how I would describe what is happening…but then one thing's for sure, you've changed everyone's life…and turned them at its best._

"Can I open the window, Hatori-san?" Tohru asked without waiting back at Hatori's answer. "I've never had the experience to go out like this and watch such scenery! This is such an amazing experience!" She said with her head popping a little out the window.

**her hair blowing in the open windows of my car**

Hatori blushed for a while as he glanced at Tohru whose hair is simply dancing with the night breeze. For just a moment, she saw Tohru in this sparkling background so beautiful like a fairy by his side. Another trace of smile is seen on his face as his sight went back to his concentration on the road.

_She looks so pretty as ever. I can't believe I'm having this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity with her. Her scent seems like the combinations of different flowers at a garden. Wish this would not last…I feel so great whenever you're with me…_

"Tohru, don't wander your head too much out of the window. We're not so sure about the other cars on the street. We're on the city and not on a rural area. Besides, if something bad happens to you I'll be beaten like hell by Yuki and Kyo." Hatori said looking straight at the dark road lighted only by the faint light from various tall light posts beside the street.

_And no matter what, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, Tohru. Why would I when you're the one who had brought another dream in my life…yes, another love to dream on my life…_

"Gomen ne, Hatori-san." Tohru said taking her head back on the car sitting down quietly on her seat. "I'm really sorry. I've never had this opportunity to have this ride on a wonderful night." Tohru said looking outside the window still with a smile on her face.

The car stopped for a while as the traffic light turned to red, Hatori glanced at Tohru and saw happiness on her eyes. His eyes went back to the road as the traffic light turned on the green light.

**as we go, the traffic lights, I watch them glimmer in her eyes in the darkness of the evening…**

_Tohru, how on Earth thus such a wonderful girl like you live on Earth receiving such a life…neh, you're life isn't bad at all. You never treated any of them as bad experience. You treasure each life experience as a wonderful event in your life. Even though, I know that to lose a love one is that saddest and most painful thing one can happen in life. Even if you are in pain, you don't mind them, you accept them as it was a part of life. The hardest thing to accept, how were you able to do it? You live your life with happiness and smile and try your best to make it as good as it can be not even having the conscious enough to feel that you have slowly changed everyone's life. My family's so lucky to have a strong person like you…how were you able do it, Tohru? In darkness, you stand out like a glimmering star on a dark night—shining brightly to guide others and to inspire others. Yes, you are a star with a unique light…_

"Huh?" Hatori stopped from thinking and glanced at Tohru who's tugging gently his sleeve. "Ano, Hatori-san, can we buy something to drink at a supermarket for a while. Ano, I need to buy something for Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san. That is, if not so…"

"Ah, is that so?" Hatori's eyes went back to the road and when a he saw a store nearby, he slowly turned the car and parked infront of the store. "Go on. Just don't take too long. Everyone's waiting for us at the house."

"Arigato, Hatori-san." Tohru said with a smile as she went off the car and went straight at the store.

Hatori shut his eyes for a while and rested his back comfortably on his seat. "How can I not say no to you, Tohru?" Hatori said in a low tone of voice.

_A question lingering on my head…nah, we simply can't resist you since it's you who is asking. If it's some other people…yes, like Shigure and Ayame, I wouldn't hesitate to say no. But saying no to someone like you is the last word I'll ever say when you're asking for something or some favor. I can't say no to a person who has slowly captured my heart. A heart that has been hidden behind the snow, trying to forget that I was a human with a loving heart. That heart that once feels for a woman named Kana to whom I've lost courage to defend, to protect our love. But to you, I wouldn't repeat it…I'm not going to be stupid once again, to commit the same mistake…I would fight for you…_

**we stop to get something to drink**

"Ano, Hatori-san, I bought some drinks for you. I hope you'd like them since we've been driving for quite a long time. I thought you would be thirsty or something." Tohru's voice echoed as I opened my eyes and saw her face on the windows.

"Arigato Honda-san." Hatori fetched the can of drink from Tohru's hands. "You should not have bothered." Hatori said while opening the can of drink. "Would you like me to help you carrying them, Honda-san?" Hatori asked as he saw two huge plastic bags at Tohru's hands.

"Neh? Ano, daijoubo, Hatori-san. You don't have to. Anyway, these bags only contain some snack so it's very light. Ano, I'll just put it at the backseat? Would that be fine, Hatori-san?" Tohru asked.

"It's fine." Hatori answered back as he unlocked the door at the backseat.

"Arigato, Hatori-san." Tohru said with a smile on her face. Tohru placed the plastic bags quietly at the backseat as he quietly sips his drink on his seat. 

**my mind clouds and i can't think**

"Ano, Hatori-san, what were you thinking?" Tohru asked with traces of concern towards the older guy as she sits at the passenger's seat.

"Huh?" Hatori stopped from drinking and glanced back at Tohru. As he saw Tohru's worried eyes, his eyes stared at the drinks on his hand.

"Ano, gomen ne for asking. I just thought that something's bothering Hatori-san and I…and I just thought there's something I can help…" Tohru said with her fingers playing on the can of drink.

_Tohru, I don't either what am I thinking. I really don't know. My mind is very much confused and I really don't know what to do. I'm afraid that if ever I would tell you what I feel…ah, many things might happen. I can't even imagine what Akito would do once he gets to know what I am feeling towards you, Tohru…moreover, what would you tell me back then? You were always with Kyo and Yuki and I'm not even so sure what you feel towards them. Ah, my mind's really confused…Tohru, if only I can say my problems to you and…and…_

"Hatori-san?" Tohru asked blinking as she looks at young doctor.

**scared to death to say i love her**

_Tohru, how would I say that I love you? How would I express my feelings towards the woman who have opened my heart once more and began a wonderful chapter? A chapter that not has only touches my life but as well as my cold family darkened by the Juunishi curse. You that have given hope to my family, you that have opened our hearts…Tohru, if only you would know how much I love you, if only I can…but then…_

**then the moon peeks from the clouds**

"Hatori-san, look!" Tohru's voice echoed in my thoughts as I glanced back at her. "Look, the moon can be clearly seen from where we are! It's so beautiful!" Tohru said happily holding a can of drink on her hands.

Hatori then changed his sight and look straight at where Tohru is looking at. It is full moon and the moon seems to be so much near to the ground. It's so huge and so beautiful.

_The moon is so beautiful. Like the moon…that is my feelings towards you…ever since birth, I have a liking to the moon especially the sight of the full moon. I wanted to reach it and hold it by my hand but I can't. Its beauty is the most mysterious sight in the whole world. I can never ask anything once I get the chance of holding it. Tohru, my desire of having you is like my desire of touching the moon. Tohru, your beauty, your uniqueness towards others is what made you very much look at and love at. You're my moon, Tohru, the moon of my life._

"Hatori-san, is there something wrong? Are you sick or something?" Tohru asked as she puts the palm of her hand on Hatori's forehead. Hatori dazed back at Tohru upon her actions. "You don't have any fever, Hatori-san. Is it because you've been driving such a long time? Maybe, we should…"

"Daijoubo Honda-san. Hatori said with his eyes shut as he takes the hand of Tohru off his forehead. "I'm fine. Very much fine, Tohru." Hatori said still holding the hand of Tohru.

**i hear my heartbeat it's so loud try to tell her simply**

_What is it I'm feeling? My hearts pounding so much now that you're too close to me. Tohru, the love of my life. I don't know how were you able to make heart beat so fast whenever you're around. Your sight simply marks the day and gives me joy and everything. Tohru, it seems like everything is circling around you, the girl that I've loved now for quite some time. I don't know when did it start now why am I feeling this towards you. But then, no matter how much I resist the feeling, the more it is being suppressed to my heart. My heart simply cries only you, that ordinary girl named Honda Tohru._

"Hatori-san?" Tohru's low tone of voice echoed in my ears.

"Honda-san…" Hatori started. "If you haven't come in the family, everything might still have been such a cold, cold as snow…." I said looking down at your hands locked in my hands. "You have changed our dull world ever since Tohru, arigato gozaimasu." Hatori said giving a gentle kiss at Tohru-s hand.

Tohru blushed in deep red seeing what the doctor is doing. "Ano, Hatori-san, I'm not really that great! Iye! I couldn't have done such a great thing!"

"Honda-san, you're still as humble as ever." Hatori said with a smile. 

_You have freed me from the cold snow covering my life, my heart. If it weren't for you I wouldn't feel this much happiness. Yes, not this much happiness after Kana left. You brought back the warmth of the spring that my heart has been craving on. The spring that I've been so eager to experience in life, not just a season but a moment of joy and of happiness._

"Hatori-san…" Tohru started looking down at her hands. "You're all great too. You guys also became very kind to me and even accepted me in the family even though I am totally a stranger to the family and to that reason, I'm totally grateful for all of you. Arigato gozaimasu."

**K-RING! K-RING! K-RING!**

Hatori's phone started to light up and vibrates due to a phone call. Hatori immediately picked it up and answered. "Moshi Moshi…"

"HA-TO-RI! WHERE ARE THE TWO OF YOU NOW, HUH?! DON'T YOU DARE ANYTHING STUPID TO TOHRU OR ELSE, YOU'LL GONNA GET IT!!!" Kyo, on the other line, yelled out loud that Hatori put the phone away from his ear.

"Neh, Hatori, where is Honda-san now? What have you done to Honda-san? What is she doing? What are you doing? Where have you gone? What have been taking you too long?!" Yuki's voice now echoed all throughout the earpiece.

Tohru freaked out a little bit. "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun…" Tohru said in a low tone of voice.

"Nah, nah, Ha-san, don't mind these two." Shigure's voice echoed as Hatori put the phone on speaker mode and hung the phone. "But then, what have been you and our little flower been doing?" Shigure's teasing voice echoed throughout the car. "Ah, don't tell me that you have fallen inlove with out little flower too?! AH! We're never going to let you kidnapped her from us!"

"Shigure, don't talk too much or Tohru would certainly believe you." Hatori said as he started the engine.

"Ano, Shigure-san, ano, daijoubo." Tohru said with a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"Shigure, do you want to be beaten to pulp?" Kyo and Yuki's voice echoed in the background.

"Nah, ah Ayame, Ha-san's on the line now." Shigure's voice faded on the line.

"Tohru-kun, I can't believe you're alone with Tori-san!" Ayame's voice echoed throughout the car. "Tori-san, what style have you done with her, neh?"

**BAG! KABLAG! KABOOM!**

"HENTAI!!!!" Yuki and Kyo's voice echoed throughout the phone.

Ayame's voice now talked out loud once more in the line. "Neh, Tori-san, I got hit by these two jealous youngsters! Neh, Tori-san don't take too long in the car, neh? Or else…"

"Or else what?!" Yuki and Kyo's voices echoed once more with another background of the two young lads beating Ayame.

"Tohru-kun, Ha-san, please hurry up or else you won't find any live Ayame when you come back." Shigure's voice echoed throughout the scene.

"Yah, we're coming." Hatori said in a monotone voice. "Mataka!"

"Ano, Shigure-san about Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun…" Tohru started.

"WHAT?!" Kyo and Yuki's voice echoed once more.

"Ano, I'm actually fine. We've just got late because I asked Hatori-san to stop over a store and bought some food for all of you, ano, what I'm trying to say is that please don't…don't take it as Hatori-san and Ayame-san's fault….onegai?" Tohru's voice with a little trace of sadness echoed.

"Fine. Just don't take too long there." Kyo's voice and faded as Yuki's voice entered. "Honda-san is terribly amazing! We'll be waiting for you neh, Honda-san?"

"Hai!" Tohru said delightfully.

"Hatori, please be careful of Honda-san." Yuki's worried voice echoed once more.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine with me." Hatori said as the phone was hung up. "Those people are so noisy. I wonder how were you able to live up and tolerate their attitude Honda-san."

"Ano…" Tohru's can't say a word and had a sweatdrop on her forehead.

As the car stopped by the traffic light, Hatori opened the radio and suddenly, the song being sung is Passenger's Seat by Stephen Speaks.

**i've got all that i need**

**right here in the passenger seat**

**and i can't keep my eyes on the road**

**knowing that she's inches from me**

"That song is such a wonderful song, Hatori-san. The singer's voice is like an angel's voice." Tohru said delightfully. "Ah, look at that store, they have such wonderful wedding dress. Ah, I wonder what Ayame-san's making together with Ritsu-san for Akito's birthday?"

_Yes, the singer is right, I got all that I need here in the passenger's seat. The girl that I've started to fell head over heels. The girl who had melted the snow-capped heart of mine and turned it into spring. The girl whom I have decided to protect to through the rest of my life. The girl to whom is all enough reason for me to live on…yes she's here….in the passenger seat…_


End file.
